Acceptance
by TheyTookMyUsername
Summary: AU. Where Nick was actually a Ranger Scout. Nick and his troop leave the luxurious city of Zootopia to have their first experience with nature in BunnyBurrow. However, things get out of Nick's paws when his troop members start disappearing during the trip. Will Judy and Nick find them before it's too late? Or will this fox will end up turning into the one thing he always feared?
1. Chapter 1

***tastes waters* well I guess what's done it's done...I guess I shouldn't be doing this but I've wanted to see something like this for so long and I haven't land one single story in this AU. Here at least (and here's the only place I read fanfiction) So...here is my attempt to make my dream a reality. If you clicked I hope you enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it.**

(=╹x╹=) (=╹x╹=) (=╹x╹=)

"Okay, troop," mentioned a red fur fox dressed in a green scout outfit, trying to get the attention of his troop members. "We must be getting ready to head to the burrows."

A group of half a dozen small mammals turned to their troop leader. Behind them their families quickly bid them farewell as the young ones gathered their things to get in line to meet the train.

It was their first field trip out in the country and the children were quite excited. The fox chuckled as the small ones chatted away in excitement about the cool things they would encounter in their trip upon other small things.

"Mr. Wilde," said one of the parents.

"Yes Mr. Otterton," said Nick turning to the otter in question.

"I can't believe it's their first trip," said Ms. Otterton kissing the heads of their young ones.

Mr. Otterton chuckled, "Yes it is dear; I assume you're as excited as the kids are."

Nick nodded, "I can't wait for them to see what's out there and get the first hand experience."

"You were the best in your troop, weren't you Mr. Wilde?" asked the oldest of the Otterton's kids –Charles-.

Nick looked away, "Well it wasn't such a big thing…"

"Mr. Wilde was amazing," mentioned the younger one –Byron-. "He saved his troop that night with his amazing sense of smell and night vision."

"Come on kiddo, it's not that big of a deal," said Nick looking at the boy. "It was a team effort in the end. Because what's this troop is all about,"

"Teamwork!" exclaimed all the kids at the same time.

Nick laughed at the children's enthusiasm, "That's right kids, and we'll get to exercise everything we have practiced until now, we'll use our team effort to make this the best week ever!"

The kids cheered in unison as Nick watched the last of them join the small group that waited for the train. He turned to the Ottertons and gestured the kids to join the rest of the troop.

"I'm sorry that this is not the entire troop Nick," said Mr. Otterton. "I just can't believe some mammals."

"It's okay Mr. Otterton, not all of them trust foxes," said Nick with a shrug. "But I'll make sure the ones that did come, will have the best week of their lives."

Otterton placed his paw on Nick's shoulder, "It's still sad, how those kids will miss this experience."

"I'm just glad that thanks to me, more predators joined The Junior Ranger Scouts," replied Nick. "It's good that they aspire to try new things."

Otterton smiled up at the red fur fox, "I'm glad we met you Nick."

"I'm glad I can contribute to something much bigger Mr. Otterton," replied Nick as the train arrived at the station.

 _Train to the Tri-Burrows, now arriving_ , mentioned a voice through the intercom.

"Okay gang, let's get those tails in the train and over to BunnyBurrow!" said Nick.

The kids cheered and picked their belongings and rushed to the train. Nick watched in satisfaction as the children walked inside and quickly mentioned goodbye to the parents. He then picked his own belongings and climbed aboard the train right behind the children.

The small ones were quick to make their feelings heard. They climbed to the top part of the train and stared down at their families from the glass window. Nick followed them up and watched as the children waved their goodbye's at their families. It always filled him with pride watching them, but today he was particularly fascinated by them. It was their first time being away from home and they acted it like adults. Even the Otterton kids –who were the only predators in the troop-, seemed to blend in perfectly with their prey peers. And why wouldn't they?

Two decades ago Nick had made the difference, first predator to ever join The Junior Ranger Scouts. It had been a fantastic day for the young fox. He had been accepted by his peers and welcomed with open arms, even though he was a fox. He was beyond the stereotype and he was proud. He had talked so many people since to follow their dreams and goals; because, if he could do it, then why not others.

He chuckled to himself as he sat, while the kids stared at the changing scenery outside, closely watching everything pass by or simply chatting about their excitement to their first trip to the Burrows.

Nick turned to stare at the glass and the passing scenery. How well had his life gone so far? He had amazing friends. He was admired by the little ones, had the trust of their parents, everything was just…perfect. Sometimes he would wonder, how different his life would have been if he hadn't been accepted in The Junior Scouts. That had been his dream when he was a cub, so what would have happened if that dream was taken away from him?

The red fox shook those thoughts from his head. He was on his way to teach his troop how to survive in the wild, or as much wilderness as he was allowed to considering BunnyBurrow was already a far off place from the corners of the comfortable home of the small ones in Zootopia. He had been an extra lucky fox by getting a nice place for them to camp and have the local enforcements help to keep the surroundings as safe as possible for the kids. He even got an officer from Zootopia on the job as per request of the parents of the children. She was a legend, first rabbit police officer. As an added bonus -according to her record- her hometown was BunnyBurrow, what better way to set the minds of the parents at ease?

Noticing their travel was coming to an end, Nick dug into his bag and pulled out his phone to call the local enforcement. They were to send a bus for him and the children that would lead them all to their destination in a local wood reserve. The sheriff of the town told Nick that their ride had arrived early that morning and that they would meet as soon as Nick got down from the train. Nick thanked the sheriff and hung up putting everything back on his bag.

"Okay guys, make a line," he mentioned to the young ones. "We're almost at BunnyBurrow so seat down, wait till we stop, pick your things up and we'll head out."

As indicated, Nick and the children made their way out of the train and towards the platform. Nick immediately began to search for their ride when his eyes landed on a small bunny that turned to face them. Her uniform indicated her affiliation with the Zootopia police department. She had a gentle genuine smile and unavoidable violet eyes that popped out thanks to her gray fur.

"Hello there," she said waving to them. "Nick Wilde?"

Nick nodded and walked up to her, "Hopps? Officer Hopps?"

The rabbit nodded and stretched her paw to meet Nick's, "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Wilde. Officer Judith Hopps from Zootopia district one, today to work as your official guide. But first things first, I'd like to welcome you -and your troop- to my hometown of BunnyBurrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah...woah nice reception xD I just seriously wanted to see this story hit shelves. Perhaps inspire someone to write something with the same AU *whispers*if that happens someone plz PM me cos I NEED that in my life* anyway here is the second chapter... also confession time...i have NO idea how is this going to go. i have several scenes planned out so I'll see if this follows that pattern to the end.**

 **If you're wondering if this story is NickxJudy... I have another confession...i ship Judy with Gideon...there i said it BUT before the hate starts i kinda think NickxJudy is super cute and has made cute fanfictions. so I have nothing agaisnt it, this story (if you want to see it that way) will contain perhaps some mild JudyxNick as the conflict shows itself more but in the end they will be just friends...or at least that's the plan, who knows i might change my mind. anyway enjoy this little chapter and hopefully i can get this case moving nxt chapter xD**

The troop all greeted Judy in unison making the officer giggle.

"I see you have a fine troop Mr. Wilde," she said watching the troop leader.

Nick blushed and turned slightly for her not to see the effect the compliment had on him, "It is nothing Officer Hopps, I'm just teaching them the basics of being a scout."

Judy nodded, "Okay then, the bus is this way; if you and your troop follow me."

"Okay kids you heard the lady," said Nick turning to his troop regaining his normal demeanor in an instant. "Let's go camping."

The kids cheered and followed Judy closely until they reached their bus.

It wasn't luxurious, but it was the best BunnyBurrow had to offer. Comfy seats slightly torn in some parts, but most of them were fine. It didn't have air conditioning, but the impeccable windows were all rolled down. The outside colors were worn and faded in some spots, but to the troop this was what the trip was all about, adventure, discovery, and excitement. They all climbed without hesitation until their troop leader whistled.

"Bags in the back and we'll have another head count to know we are all here okay," said Nick.

"Yes Mr. Wilde," replied the children before going to the back where Judy had opened the door to put their things.

"Jerry Jumbeaux the third," said Nick. A small elephant made his way towards Nick and salute his senior. Nick nodded and gestured to the elephant to head inside.

"Bambi Prince," continued Nick. A white tailed deer walked forward and did as his companion before.

"Brendon Thumper," the list continued as a small bunny walked towards his leader, saluted him and climbed on the bus.

"Noah Calyptus," a koala walked towards Nick, saluted and climbed in the bus.

"And finally Charles and Byron Otterton," said Nick taking his notebook and securing it on his breast pocket as the young otters followed their comrades steps.

Nick turned to Judy who had just finished placing the bags in the back of the bus.

"That'd be all Mr. Wilde?" asked Judy turning to the fox.

"We still missing one particular lad," said Nick. "He was to come here first since he was visiting some family, but he'll join us soon enough."

"Then we wait for him," said Judy walking to the bus and climbing inside.

Nick stayed outside and looked around when a wide smile appeared on his muzzle, "Hey!" he said waving at the distance.

A skunk family drove towards them in a small van. Waving to Nick was the last member of his troop. Nick's eyes grew wide, but stopped as soon as the small scout was pulled into the car by his father. Nick walked forward to meet the car half way as the junior scout rushed out of the car –his belongings in tow- and towards Nick.

The scout saluted his leader and rushed over to the bus. Nick smiled the entire time as he dug for his notebook and checked the boy.

"Nicky Musk," murmured Nick as he checked the name and hid back his notebook.

"Mr. Wilde," spoke Nicky's father walking over to the fox.

"Mr. Musk how are ya?" asked Nick extending his arm to the skunk.

Musk nodded, "I'm well, Nicky was really excited about this trip if I hadn't left him come I don't know what would have happened."

"We would miss Flower dearly," replied Nick. "At least two other troopers would."

They turned to see Flower climb the bus and greet his friends. Nick laughed a little and turned to Musk.

"Don't worry Mr. Musk, Flower will be back a day before the trip ends so he can go to your party," mentioned Nick.

Mr. Musk nodded, "Great I was about to mention that."

"I may be a fox, but you won't find a more trust worthy mammal in all of Zootopia…or the Burrows."

Mr. Musk placed his hand on Nick's shoulder, "I know Nick, but I'm still a dad and we tend to worry about these things."

Nick stared at the skunk in the eyes, "Don't worry, you read the pamphlet and everything is running perfectly for the kids and I so far. Nothing will happen and if it does I'll take full the consequences that come with my negligence."

Musk sighed, "You're a good guy Nicholas."

Nick chuckled, "I don't know about that Mr. Musk, but I do try."

"See you Friday then Nick," said Mr. Musk. "See ya soon Nicky!"

"Bye Papa!" yelled the small skunk back.

Nick climbed the bus and counted the heads in the bus. Satisfied with the number he nodded and cleared his throat, "Okay scouts, we're finally going to head out and enjoy the outdoors. Remember your training and don't wonder too far from the marked zones, this will allow for a more enjoyable time for everyone. Officer Hopps anything you wished to add?"

Judy closed the door to the bus and turned to the kids, "I've lived in the Burrows my entire life before I moved to Zootopia and I can tell from personal experience this will be the best most fascinating week in your entire lives."

The kids cheered in excitement.

"Well buckle up kids we're heading out," said Nick taking his seat behind Judy.

The bus pulled out from the station and towards the country side. Nick leaned back on his chair as he listened to the whispers and excited voices of the kids. This was such an amazing time for them. Personally Nick had yet to visit many outdoor places, well with the massive distrust from prey animals towards predators, but Nick had been several times out and he seriously loved it. The sweet scents that drifted through the air and settled on his nose were just delightful and made him relax.

"Having fun Mr. Wilde?" asked Judy.

Nick chuckled, "I've always enjoyed the country side. The small amount of times I've been here it always manages to bring my energy back."

Judy turned to the front mirror to stare at Nick from her position, "You don't go out often?"

Nick shook his head, "This is probably my…first ever trip with the kids alone. I usually bring another leader with me."

Judy frowned, "Why's that?"

Nick turned to the mirror to watch Judy as she drove, "Well it's easier to take care of the kids with someone else. But this group is small I can handle it."

Judy nodded and turned to the bumpy road, "Is there anything in particular you enjoy about the country side?"

Nick replied without hesitation, "Blueberries." His eyes widen as he realized he had spoken out loud. "I mean…"

Judy laughed, "Don't worry Mr. Wilde your secret is safe with me. My family owns a farm here in the Burrows, perhaps the kids would enjoy a tour the day before they leave? I can speak to them about it."

Nick's ears perked, "You're serious? I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience to your family."

Judy shook her head, "Not at all. I'll just speak to them tonight and I'll tell you."

"That is amazing Officer Hopps," said Nick, his tail moving slightly as he tried to contain his excitement.

Judy noticed but didn't comment further as they finally reached their destination.

Driving further to the area where the scouts were to camp proved to be quite difficult as the road became quite bumpy. The children didn't seem to mind for them jumps added to the fun of the whole nature thing. Nick held his cap and watched the kids laugh and jump in their seats as Judy drove on the treacherous road until finally coming to a stop.

"We're here Mr. Wilde," she said sounding proud of herself. "Mr. Wilde?"

Nick turned and quickly moved to the stairs. He pushed the doors opened and threw up a little. Judy and the kids watched as Nick composed himself and walked back to the bus.

"That was…an experience," he said adjusting his uniform.

Judy crowed her arms and leaned on her seat.

"Okay kids single file out," said Nick.

The kids quickly jumped out and made a line for their senior to inspect them. Nick turned to Judy and nodded to her.

"We'll hand out your bags and then we'll walk over to our camping area," said Nick walking backwards as Judy walked to retrieve the children's bags. "But more than anything we'll see what is an ideal area for camping and we'll see what makes it ideal for us."

The children nodded and gathered their things as Nick mentioned their names. When the kids were ready Nick eyed them and walked them through the protocol of getting ready. The children were quite active commenting on things they needed and not needed and then some little jokes about how Flower wouldn't allow predators to get close to them. Nick dismissed this and scolded them for their behavior.

"Well it seems like we are ready to head out," said Nick clasping his paws together. "Officer Hopps? We thank you for bringing us."

"Thank you Officer Hopps," replied the kids in unison.

"Have a good time Mr. Wilde, kids, I'll be checking every so often on you. The other officers will be around the area too so you know the kids will be fine."

Nick nodded, "Thank you again, to you and the ZPD for doing this unorthodox work."

"It's my pleasure," replied Judy. "The job of the ZPD is to make the world a better place, these kids are the future."

They turned to the kids who had suddenly taken an interest in braiding flower's tail.

Judy's ears dropped but Nick sighed.

"Is that normal?" asked Judy.

"More than what you think," replied Nick. "Troop. Time to head out."

The troop lined up and saluted their leader before following him through the parking area and into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello sorry that this isn't much but...*sigh* i did not expect the wave of WONDERFUL THINGS THAT HAPPENED and by that i mean horrible things that i hate like not having time to do anything that i like URGH anyway ENJOY as best as you can. nothing really happens again and i hope to get the plot going next chapter (that i don't know when i'll post) but i'm keeping this as tight as i can**

Judy watched Nick and his troop disappear through the reserve and out of sight. Sighing, the gray bunny climbed on the bus and called the local enforcement to make her report. Judy was in the odd side of the spectrum here when it came to police work in BunnyBurrow. She went to the police academy for the ZPD and everything had been harsh and cruel. The slightest mistake and they would literally cut you off as incompetent.

Judy over came those obstacles to become the ZPD's first bunny cop…and she still was here in BunnyBurrow.

Judy started the engine and headed back to town to return the used bus to its rightful owner. The silence of the bus engulfed her as she stared into the distance. Six months ago Judy had entered the ZPD and had made a name for herself. She met several companions on the ZPD and she was quick to mix in with her peers. However this didn't count the amount of frustration the bunny had.

Graduated from the academy top of her class and had been working for over six months in the ZPD. What infuriated the bunny was that after all this time she had expected her boss to give her a real job, as a real cop, but he had basically sent her home. Six months on parking duty for…this? An escorting job? Judy grunted.

She hadn't expected to immediately get incorporated as a top notch cop but this. This was her 'raise'. If she ever thought that Bogo didn't take her seriously, this was proof enough. At least this job had some privileges, her neighbors weren't rowdy and she got to be near her family for a short while. Not only that, but the kids had been adorable. Growing up with 275 brothers and sisters gave Judy a soft spot for the young ones which helped in occasions to calm kids and other big events in the ZPD. Perhaps that's why Bogo chose her or that's what he told her, besides the fact that she was originally from the burrow and would blend better with the locals.

Finally reaching her destination and handed the bus back to the owner.

"How you found the bus Judy?" the old sheep asked.

Judy nodded, "It still needs a tune up."

The sheep laughed as he waved Judy good bye.

"I'll be back by the end of the week to get the bus to take the kids back to the station," Judy retold the sheep.

"Sure thin' Jude," Judy heard before she walked away.

Judy walked the rest of the way home. It wasn't that far and frankly she just wanted to stroll through her childhood home. Zootopia tended to be so hectic all the time it was nice to just have a nice stroll and watched how BunnyBurrow had changed during her time away.

The crops, the air, even the weather, had it all been this clean and fresh? So relaxing? Judy guessed it was just the nostalgia, after wanting to leave to make the world a better place she hadn't really given much thought to her surroundings. Now Judy bathed in the warm sun as a smile spread on her lips and she reached the border to her parent's house.

"Home sweet home," she said before stepping in.

(=╹x╹=) (=╹x╹=) (=╹x╹=)

Nick led his troop over to their camp site. However when they neared, the scouts debated theories of the best spot to set out camp. Nick swelled with pride on his small troop taking even more prideful steps towards their destined area. Sure, he knew exactly where they were going camp, but it was so amazing to see the little ones discuss which places were the best camping sites and debating about the pros and cons of the areas they walked by.

It reminded Nick of the old times. His first trip out to nature. It had been an experience and even if he hadn't been taken…that seriously, he had managed to get by with those of his peers that led an ear. He had to manage to increase his knowledge on the outside world and that was enough.

"Troop leader," said Bryron.

"Yes trooper Otterton," said Nick turning to the young trooper.

"Permission to scout ahead to find the perfect spot sir," asked the young otter.

"Permission granted," replied Nick. "But don't go too far."

"Yes sir," and the young otter rushed ahead.

"Troop leader I'll help Byron," said Brendon Thumper.

"Just be careful you two," yelled Nick at the disappearing pair.

"Are they going to be okay?" asked Bambi.

"Remember we have the local enforcement giving us a hand," said Nick. "We'll be fine."

Bambi nodded as they continued on their 'search' for their camping spot. However it didn't take long for them to come back jumping and pulling Nick over to the perfect place they found. If Nick was even prouder than before, when Thumper and Byron came back jumping and pulling they took Nick and the rest of the troop to the perfect spot they found and Nick had to admit, they knew what they were doing.

It was the place Nick and his companions had picked for the kids. It was perfect and it had taken hours to find, but there it was. Lay before him as it did that day when he and the other found it and reached the conclusion that this was the place. Nick smiled and continued to stare as the young scouts rushed to inspect the surroundings and deem the place safe enough for their camping ground. They mingled and debated, calculated and planned as the adults around him did. Nick felt the smile grow larger as the troop gestured him to join them.

"Okay troop this is the spot," he started.

"You mean we found the spot we were supposed to camp on?" asked Flower at Nick.

"Yep," said Nick with pride.

"Good job guys," said Noah.

Thumper and Byron smiled.

"We set up camp and we get ready for tonight alright," said Nick dropping his bags. "What do we need?"

"Fire," said Jerry.

"Wood," said Thumper.

"Food," said Bambi.

"Good, good, and good," said Nick. "We first set up camp and then we head out to look for food, sounds good?"

The children cheered making Nick laugh, "Now let's start camping."


End file.
